


Sloppy Seconds

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [9]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcoholism, Fighting, Regrets™, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care where you've been,<br/>How many miles,<br/>I still love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Seconds

Sans shoveled cold leftover spaghetti into his mouth and smiled up at Papyrus, muttering a thank you through his full mouth, to which Papyrus scolded him for being so messy.

Or at least, that's what Sans wished was happening.

Papyrus was yelling and throwing things, tripping over his words and absolutely livid. He had pure hate in his eyes.

"You never stay- you always leave me here!" Papyrus slung a pillow Sans' way and snatched up another "You're always drunk, too!"

Sans let the pillow hit him and he looked down and frowned, guilt washed over him "Papyrus, I," he trailed off and fiddled with his cannula, his throat felt tight and his tired eyes stung "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

Papyrus clenched the pillow and began to yell again "Stop saying that! That doesn't fix it!"

"I know! I'm sorry!"

Papyrus clenched his teeth and slung the pillow "Shut UP!" He retrained himself from hitting anything "That doesn't fix anything!"

"Than what will??" Sans covered his face and started to cry, every part of his body hurt, and he felt like puking.

"Stop crying!" Papyrus' face twisted into his face twisted into unbridled rage "Stop it- stop it, stop, stop, stop, stop." He slammed a fist into the stained bed "Get AWAY from me!"

Sans flinched and looked down and nodded, stumbling out of the room. Once he was out he let out a squeak of a cry and dug through his pockets.

The door slammed behind him and he lifted the flask to his lips, the sweet cheap wine he was given felt disgusting in his body. Calling someone to pick him up crossed his mind, but he shook the thought of of his mind. He wandered down the stairs and wiped at his face, red wine dripped down his chin, staining his yellowed teeth red. 

Sans took his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the driver side door, slumping into the seat. He stuck the key into its hole and started the car.

Sans pulled into the emptied road and drove in silence, the only noise was the engine. He swerved and tried to control his breathing, which wasn't working. 

A tree clipped into view, causing Sans to slam the steering wheel the opposition direction, sending him off the road and off into a steep ditch, everything shook and the Sans was flung into the wheel, and everything went black.

\---

Sans woke up in a darkened hospital room, his head was splitting, and a machine beeped all too loudly. 

"Sans!"

Sans flinched and blinked the taller into his sight, Papyrus ran over and flung his arms around the elder. Sans grinned and furrowed his brow "Pap? Oh geez- what happened..." He wrapped an arm around Papyrus and smiled "M' head hurts..."

Papyrus let go and his face twisted from relief to regret "We... We got into a fight."

Sans' heart wrenched and he nodded "Y... Yeah, I remember."

"Then you left, then the hospital called and said you'd gotten into a wreck."

Sans nodded and looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Sans?"

"Hm?"

"I'm... I'm really sorry. If I hadn't yelled at you, that you wouldn't have-"

"Papyrus, please stop."

"But this is all my fault!" Papyrus clenched at the blankets of the bed "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

Sans grabbed at Papyrus' hand and smiled "It's okay, bro." He pressed his lips to Papyrus' hand and chuckled "It's all okay."

Papyrus furrowed his brow and nodded, then leaned forward and kissed Sans' cheek "Okay." Then he trailed to the tip of his nose and kissed, then to his blissfully shut eyes and kissed his eyelids.

"I love you so much."


End file.
